Kim Tae Yeon
Perfil thumb|250px|Tae Yeon *'Nombre:' 태연 / Tae Yeon *'Nombre completo:' 김태연 / Kim Tae Yeon *'Apodos: '''Taeng, Taenggoo, Tae-Tae, Umma, Kid Leader, OST Queen y Queen Taeyeon. *'Profesión: Cantante, Bailarina, DJ de Radio, Modelo, Compositora y MC. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Wansan-gu, Jeonju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 158 cm *'Peso:' 43 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A * '''Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis * '''Signo zodiacal chino': Serpiente *'Familia:' Padres, hermana y hermano *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía 'Pre-Debut.' En el 2004 ganó el primer lugar del SM Entertainment's 8th Annual Best Contest y desde entonces se entrenó en SM Entertainment durante 3 años y 3 meses, formándose en canto y baile. 'Debut.' Finalmente, en el 2007 debutó como miembro del grupo Girls' Generation siendo lider y vocalista principal del mismo. En el 2012 junto a sus compañeras Tiffany y Seohyun, formaron la sub-unidad Girls' Generation-TTS. En el 2014 formó parte del grupo proyecto de su compañía S.M. The Ballad, donde colaboró con Jong Hyun de SHINee en el tema “Breath” y además lanzó un solo titulado “Set Me Free”. '2015: Debut como solista con su primer mini-álbum "I".' El 7 Octubre de 2015, Tae Yeon realizó su debut oficial como solista con su primer mini álbum titulado 'I'. Este contiene la canción principal del mismo nombre para la que Tae Yeon escribió la letra y que contó con la colaboración del veterano rapero Verbal Jint, además de cuatro canciones adicionales y un instrumental. El 8 de Octubre, realizó su presentación debut en M! Countdown, sin embargo para las promociones presentó su canción junto al rapero Kanto. '2016: Sencillo para SM Station "Rain", regreso con su segundo mini-álbum "WHY" y último sencillo del año "11:11".' El 3 de febrero de 2016, Tae Yeon reveló el sencillo 'Rain', así como el vídeo musical para la canción del mismo nombre. Este es el primero de los sencillos semanales del proyecto de SM Entertainment llamado SM Station. El 17 de junio, SM Entertainment reportó que Tae Yeon realizará su regreso con su segundo mini álbum titulado 'Why' el 28 de junio. El 25 de junio pre-lanzó la canción y el vídeo musical para 'Starlight', que cuenta con la colaboración del cantante de R&B, DEAN. Los vídeos para 'Starlight' y 'Why' fueron grabados en California, EEUU. El 27 de octubre de 2016, SM Entertainment reportó que Tae Yeon regresaría con un nuevo sencillo digital sorpresa titulado '11:11' que sería lanzado el 1 de noviembre. La canción '11:11' es una mezcla de guitarra acústica y balada pop. 2017: Regreso en solitario con su primer álbum de estudio "My Voice". El 14 de Febrero SM Entertainment confirmó que Tae Yeon regresaría con su primer álbum de larga duración. El 18 de febrero fue pre-lanzado el video musical para 'I Got Love'. Finalmente, el 28 de Febrero lanzó su álbum 'My Voice' junto al video musical de 'Fine'. Dramas *Producer (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS,2012) cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Rescue Me'' tema para Final Life (2017) *''All With You'' tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) *''The Word, Love'' tema para You're All Surrounded (2014) *''And One'' tema para That Winter, The Wind Blows (2013) *''Closer'' tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Missing You Like Crazy'' tema para The King 2hearts (2012) *''I Love You'' tema para Athena (2010) *''It's Love (junto a Sunny)'' tema para Heading to the Ground (2009) *''If'' tema para Hong Gil Dong (2008) *''Can You Hear Me?'' tema para Beethoven Virus (2008) Películas *SMTown The Stage (2015) *My Palpitating Life (2014) cameo *Despicable Me 2 (Voz de Margo) (2013) *I AM (2012) *Despicable Me (Voz de Margo) (2010) Temas para Películas *''Bye'' tema para Mr. Go 3D (2013) *''Bye (Chinese Ver.)'' tema para Mr. Go 3D (2013) Musicales *Midnight Sun (2010) *Can You Hear Me (2008) Programas de TV * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2017) * Entertainment Weekly (KBS,2017) * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2016) Ep. 307 * Go Fridge (Tencent, 2016) Ep. 9 y 10 * MV Bank Stardust (KBS, 2015) * Midnight TV (SBS, 2015) * Hidden Singer 3 (JTBC, 2014) Ep. 5 * Invincible Youth 2 (KBS 2014) Ep. 22 * The Music Interview (Mnet, 2014) * Music Core (MBC, 2012-2013) MC junto a Tiffany y Seohyun * Running Man (SBS, 2011,2012) Ep. 63-64, 112 * Strong Heart (SBS, 2011) Ep. 103 y 104 * Happy Together (KBS2, 2011) Ep. 227 * Win Win (KBS, 2010) * Strong Heart (SBS, 2009) Ep. 11 y 12 * Hello Baby! (KBS Joy, 2009) * We Got Married (MBC, 2009)'' junto a Jung Hyung Don'' * 1 VS 100 (KBS2, 2009) * Girls Generation (MTV, 2007) * Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Reality Shows * Taengu TV (2017) * Daily Taeng9Cam (OnStyle, 2015) Anuncios * Paris Baguette (2017) * Banila Co (2016-2018) * Sword and Magic (2016) * Jeju Samdasoo (2016) * Nature Republic (2013-2014) * B-Ing Collagen (2013-2014) * Banana Milk (2009) * A-Solution (2009-2010) * Gamevil Skipping Stone 3 (2007) Vídeos Musicales *Amber - Shake That Brass (feat. Tae Yeon) (2015) * Lee Bul - Forever (2008) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Especial' 'Single Digital' 'Single Promocional' 'DVD' Colaboraciones *Jong Hyun - Lonely (feat. Tae Yeon) (2017) *Crush - Don’t Forget (feat. Tae Yeon) (2016) *Verbal Jint - If the World Was a Perfect Place (feat. Tae Yeon) (2015) *Yim Jae Bum - Scars Deeper Than Love (feat. Tae Yeon) (2015) *Amber - Shake That Brass (feat. Tae Yeon) (2015) * Kim Bum Soo - Different (feat. Tae Yeon) (2011) * Kang Ta - 7989 (feat. Tae Yeon) (2007) *The One - You Bring Me Joy (feat. Tae Yeon) (2004) Conciertos/Tours *'Taeyeon’s Very Special Day 2015' ** 23, 25 y 29 Octubre / 1° Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SM COEX *'Taeyeon Solo Concert "Butterfly Kiss" 2016' **09 y 10 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall ** 06 y 07 Agosto - Busan, Corea del Sur - KBS Hall *'Taeyeon Tour "Persona" 2017' ** 12, 13 y 14 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall ** 19, 20 y 21 Mayo - Taipei, Taiwan - Hsinchuang Gymnasium ** 28 Mayo - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **10 y 11 Junio - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Hall 10 *'Taeyeon Special Live "The Magic Of Christmas Time" 2017' **22, 23 y 24 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Kyung Hee University Of Grand Peace Palace *'"TAEYEON-JAPAN SHOWCASE TOUR 2018"' **15 Junio - Sunpalace de Fukuoka **19 Junio - Congress Center Century de Nagoya **20 Junio - NHK Hall de Tokio **29 Junio - Orix Theater de Osaka Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Girls' Generation **'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina. **'Sub-Unidad: Girls' Generation-TTS **'Proyecto: 'S.M. The Ballad *'''Tipo de voz: Soprano lírica. **'Rango:' D3 ~ C6 (2 octavas y 6 notas) **'Registro:' G3/G#3 - C#5/D5 ~ F5/F#5 (Con voz de cabeza) *'Educación:' **Jeonju Art High School Broadcasting Culture Arts Department (Graduada) *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluído), Inglés (Medio) y Japonés (Medio). *'Casting: '''2004 SM 8th Anual Best Contest *'Periodo de entrenamiento:' 3 años y 3 meses *'Religión: Católica * '''Fanclub:'' Taeganger * '''Lema: '¨No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después¨ *'Hobbies: '''Tocar la guitarra, cantar, pintar, componer, nail art (arte de uñas). *'Colores favoritos: Morado, Azul y Púrpura. *'''Mascota: Ginger (perro) *'Numero Favorito: '''9 *'Instrumento: Guitarra *En el 2003, entró en la Academia SM 'Starlight' con el apoyo de sus padres y fue a Seúl cada fin de semana para recibir lecciones. Después de sus esfuerzos, fue reconocida por su destacado talento y participó en la película del año siguiente You Bring Me Joy (Parte 2). En ese momento ella tenía 15 años. *En Agosto de 2004, ganó el premio del primer lugar como cantante en el "VIII SM Young Youth Best Selection Contest", emitido por SM Entertainment entre 10000 participantes. El vocalista de Mblack GO, quien también participó, se sorprendió tanto por la actuación de Taeyeon que decidió seguir sus pasos y esforzarse al máximo como ella para ser cantante. *Creó el lema de Girls' Generation. *En Noviembre de 2008, sufrió de una controversia al abandonar una transmisión de un amigo cercano, Taeyeon sufrió de un resfriado y fue al hospital. Era la hora del almuerzo, así que la enfermera no le dió su medicamento hasta el final. De hecho, la ley actual prohíbe que las enfermeras cuiden sin la receta médica, excepto en situaciones de emergencia. Esta rechazó el tratamiento porque el médico no estaba allí por la hora del almuerzo. Los oyentes se informaron de esto y se disculparon con él por medio de la estación de radio, a medida que la controversia crecía, ofreció disculpas a través de un comunicado de SM Entertainment. *En varios programas de radio y televisión, Taeyeon reveló que odiaba a "Gee" desde el momento en que lo escuchó por primera vez: "Cuando escuché por primera vez esta canción, pensé que era tan malo que me opuse". Yuri agregó que Taeyeon incluso lloró por lo mucho que odiaba a "Gee" e incluso se opuso a promocionarlo. *A principios de 2009 durante las promociones de Gee en SBS, los fuegos artificiales del escenario estallaron cerca a su cara debido a una falla técnica mientras hacían las grabaciones pertinentes, afortunadamente sólo sufrió heridas leves. *El 17 de Abril del 2011 tuvo un percance en el escenario, cuando Girls Generation se presentaba en el Angel Prince Music Festival en la pista de hielo de Lotte World, en el final de la canción "Run Devil Run", un hombre del publico subió al escenario burlando la seguridad e intentó arrastrar a Taeyeon fuera del escenario, agarrándola fuertemente de la muñeca. Ella dijo inicialmente que pensaba que este hombre era un agente del programa. Sin embargo, el comediante y MC del evento, Oh Jung Tae, fue capaz de ayudar rápidamente junto con Sunny en la situación. El secuestrador fue llevado a la estación de policía y dejado en libertad con el permiso y el perdón de Taeyeon. Este incidente se hizo famoso por como un comediante salvó a Taeyeon y se convirtió en un tema candente en Japón siendo destacado en los periódicos deportivos y en la información de entretenimiento. *En Febrero de 2014, TaeYeon inició una relación con el artista de SM Entertainment, Byun Baek Hyun de EXO; sin embargo, el 15 septiembre del siguiente año, se informó que ambos habían terminado dicha relación. *Durante Girl's Generation TTS en los Seoul Music Awards 2014 , las plataformas de los ascensores se colapsaron, causando que Taeyeon cayera al sótano. Fue llevada de inmediato al hospital, pero afortunadamente no tuvo lesiones mayores y le administraron analgésicos. *El 22 de Enero de 2015 en The Seoul Song Festival después de presentar la canción Holler, sufrió de un accidente al caer de uno de los ascensores del escenario; afortunadamente no tuvo lesiones graves. Al día siguiente el evento presentó una disculpa pública en el pop-up de la página principal. *El primer concierto en solitario de Taeyeon, titulado “Taeyeon’s Very Special Day“ celebrado en 2015, las entradas se agotaron en 10 minutos; lo que creo un grave problema por los revendedores ya que las entradas estaban a precios exorbitantes además de varios reportes policiacos por estafas, SM Entertainment declaró: “Hemos confirmado que las entradas para el concierto de Taeyeon se venden a precios elevados”. Advierten que las entradas para los conciertos de artistas de SM que sean reportadas con pruebas como vendidas a precios injustos se cancelarán. “Estamos tomando medidas para reducir los daños a los consumidores”, escriben. *El video musical de “'''I” fue grabado en Nueva Zelanda y contó con una pequeña aparición de su hermano. Una vez publicado, el video superó el millón de visitas en tan solo 12 horas, y en menos de 24 horas superó los dos millones. Actualmente tiene más de 100 millones de visitas, lo que hace que sea la primera cantante solista femenina en llegar a esta cantidad con su MV debut, y la segunda en todo el K-Pop después de Hyuna. *Está en el primer puesto del Top 5 de Gaon en ventas de álbumes de solistas femeninas del período 2010-2016, superando a IU, Jessica y Tiffany. *Su 2do mini-álbum "Why", consiguió más de 10,000 pre-órdenes de copias físicas. A tan solo 10 horas de ser liberado el video de "''Why''", 'superó el millón de visitas. Actualmente tiene más de 20 millones de visitas. *Es la primer artista femenina en ganar el MAMA en la categoría de Best Female Artist dos años consecutivos, consiguiendo el primero en 2015 y el segundo en 2016. *Estuvo en el puesto #1 en el TOP de los rostros mas hermosos del kpop en el 2015 y 2016 *Está en el puesto #19 en el TOP de los rostros más hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista ''TC ''Candler 2016.'' *Entró a la lista de nuevas estrellas chaebol en ascenso, posicionando en el lugar numero 8, según “The List 2016” de tvN, gracias a la gran fortuna que ha acumulado como miembro de Girls' Generation y en su carrera como solista. *Para los premios MAMA 2016, se reveló que se había preparado una etapa de colaboración entre Wiz Khalifa y un artista de K-Pop cuya identidad guardaban en secreto. Debido a algunas filmaciones de ensayo filtradas, los fanáticos descubrieron por adelantado que el misterioso artista de K-Pop era Taeyeon, y se convirtió en un tema viral. Sin embargo, a solo unos minutos antes de tener lugar la actuación especial de "See You Again", Wiz Kalifa descubrió que el escenario había sido cancelado. **Creyendo que el escenario había sido cancelado porque Taeyeon se retiró por su propia voluntad, Wiz comenzó a twittear sobre la situación culpando a Taeyeon de la situación: "Nunca te disculpes por ser tú mismo y nunca dejes que la auto proyección de otra persona determine tu valía. El hecho de que Teyeon se haya retirado de nuestra actuación también me tomó por sorpresa pero nunca aceptó el rechazo como un fracas''o. " ''lo que generó gran controversia entre los fanáticos de ambos artistas. **En respuesta Taeyeon actualizó a Instagram con sus propios comentarios sobre la situación, alegando que no se había "retirado" de la presentación, pero que había escuchado que el escenario se había cancelado debido a problemas técnicos por problemas de que el dj tenía los archivos equivocados: "''Me estaba preparando para el ensayo y saludé a Wiz Khalifa. Estaba emocionado por el rendimiento y por estar listo. Luego oí que había un problema con la música. Debido a esta razón, ni siquiera pude realizar controles de micrófono correctamente y no pude unirme a él en el escenario. "Para una presentación en vivo, necesitas una versión MR de la canción, pero solo tenían el AR listo. Estaba un poco sorprendido ya que se suponía que iba a hacer una presentación en vivo, pero quería estar en el escenario con él porque lo importante era que tuvimos la oportunidad de colaborar y honestamente una oportunidad como esta no viene a menudo. Así que pensé que tal vez si cantaba más fuerte que la vocal AR de lo que sería capaz de enmascararlo. Los productores querían hacer su mejor esfuerzo y lograr el mejor rendimiento posible. Entonces decidimos seguir adelante con el AR. Pero unas horas antes del espectáculo, escuché la noticia de que mi parte había sido cancelada. Incluso durante los ensayos el día anterior escuché que había algo mal con el sistema de sonido, así que terminé regresando al hotel después de esperar sin siquiera ensayar. Supongo que muchos problemas coincidieron. Estaba tan triste y decepcionada de tener que regresar sin poder realizar esa etapa. Espero que no haya malentendidos debido a este problema. Sé que hubo gente emocionada de ver el espectáculo después de enterarse. Les prometo que volveré con una mejor etapa la próxima vez. 'Estoy muy agradecida por todos los que nos apoyaron hasta el final de ayer''"'. A pesar de la aclaración de Taeyeon, Wiz Khalifa tuiteó que Taeyeon dijo que tenía que ir al hospital, luego pidió estar en un escenario diferente y finalmente canceló el escenario, por lo qu'''e los fanáticos de Wiz Khalifa incluso comenzaron a insultar a Taeyeon por cancelar la actuación. **Taeyeon inmediatamente refutó el reclamo en su Instagram expresando que nunca fue a un hospital y que ella simplemente regresó a su hotel después de esperar los ensayos de Wiz Khalifa juntos con fotos en instagram story que comprueban su respuesta: "No visité el hospital mi amigo. Te estaba esperando todo el día y ahora finalmente estoy de regreso en mi hotel", Debido a este malentendido, los fanáticos de Taeyeon en Twitter inmediatamente salieron en su defensa y comenzaron a enviar un aluvión de tweets contra Wiz Khalifa exigiendo una disculpa. **DJ Bonics reveló un clip de alta calidad de Taeyeon cantando "See You Again" mostrando los primeros 23 segundos de la canción y escribió en Twitter en un intento de rectificar la situación y dejar en claro que no había absolutamente ningún problema entre los dos artistas. "Ella sonaba increíble. Nadie por aquí era como, ella es wack. Nadie por aquí era como, ella no puede cantar. Ella sonaba increíble. Estamos a cargo de nuestro propio arte. Si Wiz quiere hacer algo, lo hará. No sabíamos que los artistas de K-Pop no se manejan al 100% ". Sin embargo, a pesar de que anteiormente había confirmado las fallas técnicas que impidieron la presentación, alegó después que no había fallas y que Taeyeon debió ser culpable de la cancelación porque simplemente no era entendible cómo una estrella mundial no podía ponerlo su pie hacia abajo y exigir que se realice. La mayor confusión vino cuando Wiz Khalifa tuiteó sobre Taeyeon queriendo estar en una "etapa diferente". DJ Bonics agregó al tuit al revelar que Taeyeon se vería demasiado corta de estatura al lado de Wiz Khalifa. *Confesó que la razón por la que se cortó el cabello para las promociones de "Rain" no fue porque este estuviera dañado (como había dicho inicialmente), sino porque intentó teñírselo sola y el color salió muy extraño; también ha dicho que desearía que su cabello llegara hasta debajo de su cintura pero que le cuesta mucho que su cabello crezca. *Con su álbum "My Voice", Tae Yeon superó su propio récord con las más altas ventas en la primera semana en Hanteo como solista femenina con 86,906 copias. *Con su concierto "PERSONA" en Taiwán, impuso un nuevo récord en ser la primer artista femenina extranjera en vender más boletos para una serie de conciertos en menor tiempo. Vendió alrededor de 15,000 boletos en 7 minutos para sus 3 fechas. * Realizó un concierto en solitario el 14 de mayo de 2017 y reveló: “Siempre quise intentar comprar boletos para mi propio concierto. Quería ver que tan difícil era con el fin de entender por qué mis fans me piden que realice conciertos en recintos más grandes. Intenté comprar boletos para mi último concierto y para este también. Como podrán imaginarse, no lo logré. Honestamente pensé que mi celular estaba descompuesto. Así que quiero agradecer a todos por ganar en la competencia para venir aquí”. * Durante el programa “Yoo Hee Yeol’s Sketchbook” cuando le preguntaron por qué no había trabajado en ninguna canción más después de I, reveló: “Tengo cuidado en expresar mis emociones. No soy del tipo de compartir mis pensamientos. Dejo el pasado cuando acaba y tampoco escribo un diario”. * El 18 de Agosto de 2017 sufrió de acoso sexual en el aeropuerto de Yakarta, Indonesia. debido a la gran cantidad de fans presentes que intentaron acercarse a ella de manera agresiva, sufrió de varias caidas y algunos fans llegaron a tocar partes de su cuerpo haciendo que entrara en estado de shock. En el proceso, los guardias de seguridad locales levantaron a Taeyeon por la espalda sin mencionarlo lo que generó el enojo de los fans. ** Taeyeon publicó un mensaje en su Instagram personal explicando la situación: “Había una multitud tan grande en el aeropuerto de Yakarta que mis pies se enredaron y mi cuerpo también, por lo que era una situación muy peligrosa. En realidad caí al suelo, y temblé y no pude dejar de llorar. Tal vez porque parecía que estaba en peligro, el guardia de seguridad en el lugar vino de detrás de mí y me levantó, lo que también me asustó. Estaba ansiosa por el contacto físico que se repetía detrás de mí y hacia mis lados, y no pude encontrar ningún orden. Estoy muy molesta porque creo que algunas de las personas que me estaban esperando también cayeron y resultaron heridas. Además, puede que no haya sido intencional, pero hubo contacto recurrente con partes de mi cuerpo, mi espalda y mi pecho, así como colisiones y empujones… Fui sorprendida por eso y no pude tranquilizarme. Esa es la razón por la que no pude lucir en mi mejor estado cuando llegué a Yakarta por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me siento apenada con los fans que esperaron, y por favor, espero que el orden se mantenga para que no nos lastimemos. Ustedes son nuestros fans que son los más cariñosos y bondadosos, y pueden entenderse, así que pensaré en los eventos de hoy como un simple accidente. Espero que nadie se haya lastimado”. ** SM Entertainment escribió un comunicado oficial diciendo: “Taeyeon estaba muy sorprendida por la caótica situación en el aeropuerto de Indonesia, pero ahora está estable. De hecho, ella está más preocupada por si algún fan se lesionó”. Añadieron: “Actualmente está trabajando según lo planeado localmente. Los anfitriones se disculparon profundamente, y aumentarán la seguridad para que no haya problemas de seguridad en el lugar de actuación o cuando salga. Por nuestra parte, también vamos a tener un cuidado especial en nuestros artistas y aumentaremos la seguridad”. ** Para su siguiente viaje a Malasia la seguridad estuvo altamente reforzada estando rodeada por múltiples guardaespaldas y personal de seguridad del aeropuerto para evitar futuros incidentes similares a los ocurridos en Indonesia, el hecho de que la cantidad de guardias usados para su protección está destinado usualmente a importantes dignatarios o la presidencia generó que su visita se volviera viral en redes sociales. * El 28 de noviembre del 2017 se vio involucrada en un accidente automovilístico triple. Taeyeon conducía su vehículo Mercedes Benz en una carretera de 3 carriles cuando chocó con un taxi. Luego, el taxi chocó contra un Audi que estaba frente a él, causando una colisión triple. Taeyeon fue transportado a un hospital de inmediato debido a dolores en el pecho. El conductor del Audi, así como 2 pasajeros del taxi, fueron llevados al hospital para recibir tratamiento también. ** En una declaración oficial, SM Entertainment dijo: “Hoy a las 7:40PM KST en el área de Nonhyeong-dong, mientras atendía unos asuntos personales, Taeyeon se involucró en un accidente de autos debido a su propio descuido. Ella está muy apenada con los otros conductores y pasajeros y trabajará diligentemente resolviendo los asuntos relacionados con el accidente. Pedimos disculpas a los conductores y pasajeros de los automóviles que fueron atacados, y haremos todo lo posible para encargarnos de la situación. Luego de resolver lo del accidente de tráfico, Taeyeon ha regresado a su casa después de participar en la investigación. Ella actualmente está descansando a salvo sin ninguna lesión. Nos disculpamos por causar preocupación”. ** Taeyeon fue convocada a la comisaría de Gangnam el 2 de Diciembre y fue interrogada durante aproximadamente 20 minutos, durante los cuales admitió haber cometido el error de no estar prestando atención al camino que tenía enfrente. También declaró que actualmente trabaja con compañías de seguros para compensar a las víctimas por los daños causados, y que está haciendo un esfuerzo para garantizar una pronta recuperación y compensación. Aunque se comentó la posibilidad de que su perro haya sido la causa de su reciente accidente automovilístico, éste dormía dentro de su caja, por lo que no tuvo nada que ver con el accidente. ** El 4 de Diciembre SM Entertainment compartió una declaración confirmando que ella se disculpó con las otras partes involucradas en el accidente y que está trabajando con las compañías aseguradoras para compensar los daños. La declaración también reveló: “Además, estamos reuniendo rumores sin fundamentos y comentarios maliciosos que llevan a ataques personales, los cuales han sido esparcidos por el internet luego del accidente, y las demandas serán presentadas. En el 2014, aquellos comentarios maliciosos y rumores fueron demandados y recibieron una penalización legal. Tomaremos acción legal más fuerte contra rumores y comentarios maliciosos en el futuro”. * Para la escenografía de su concierto the magic of Christmas stage realizado del 22 al 24 de diciembre un pequeño árbol de Navidad brilló intensamente con ella en el escenario durante las tres actuaciones. Taeyeon explicó el detrás de la presencia del árbol de Navidad en el escenario y su profundo significado luego de que un fanático solicitara el árbol en su escenario, ella explicó: " Mantengo el árbol encendido a menudo, a pesar de la temporada. Déjame guardar esto. Este es un árbol que un amigo me obsequió como regalo de Navidad y que se fué en un viaje lejano recientemente" refiriéndose al fallecido cantante Jonghyun. Agradeció a su amigo que hizo un largo viaje y dijo: "Era un amigo romántico, amable y cálido. Creo que gracias a esto, podré seguir brillando con el árbol incluso cuando sea no Navidad. No iré a ningún lado. Seguiré cantando para recordar a Jonghyun a través de su música y para que no se sienta solo". Pidió a sus admiradores que hicieran lo mismo y que continuaran animándola. * Es considerada la reina de los OST, ya que cada vez que saca uno alcanza perfectos All-Kill. * Es la primer artista de K-pop en realizar un concierto en Bangkok. Vendiendo mas de 5000 boletos en 2 minutos. * Es la primer idol femenil en vender 100,000 copias en Hanteo con su album '''My Voice. '''Vendiendo en la primera semana 79,174k, en la segunda semana 15,455k y en la tercera 4,453k asi sobrepasando las 100,00K copias vendidas. * Tiene el récord en ventas como solista femenina en el sitio de Hanteo con: #1 My Voice - 100,000k+, #2 I - 97,000k+, #3 Why - 76,000k+ * Se posicionó en el puesto #40 para la lista de los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2017 hecha por TC Candler. * Es la única solista femenina en ganar el Disc & Digital Bonsang en la historia de los Golden Disk Awards. * Es la primera artista femenina en 7 años en lograr el Disc Bonsang. * Sufre de miopía por lo que usa lentes de contacto. * Habla dormida, duerme en posición de yoga y con las piernas cruzadas. *Taeyeon confesó que después de pasar tanto tiempo frente a la cámara y exponer tanto de quién es ella, ha desarrollado un miedo a las cámaras. * Ella y Hee Chul son considerados los hermanos adoptivos de la SM, debido a su gran relación. *Contó que le encanta estar sola en su habitación y dedicar ese tiempo para ella. También contó que llegó a estar toda una semana sin salir de su casa. *Para la fiesta de sus 27 años le regaló velas a sus fans. *Le regaló a Tiffany por su cumpleaños un collar de la exclusiva marca LOQUET, que consta de una cadena de oro con una cruz de diamantes y colgante en forma de corazón, valuado en $3,213.78 dólares. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Instragram Galería Taeyeon_01.jpg Taeyeon_02.jpg Taeyeon_03.jpg Taeyeon_04.jpg Taeyeon_05.jpg Taeyeon_06.jpg Taeyeon_07.jpg Taeyeon_08.jpg Videografía TAEYEON - I (feat Verbal Jint)|I (feat. Verbal Jint) TAEYEON - Rain|Rain TaeYeon - The Blue Night of Jeju Island|The Blue Night of Jeju Island Tae Yeon - Starlight|Starlight (feat. DEAN) Tae Yeon - Why|Why Tae Yeon - Why (Dance ver.)|Why (Dance Ver.) Tae Yeon - 11 11|11:11 Tae Yeon - I Got Love|I Got Love Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KModelo